Happily ever after?
by ExLovers92731
Summary: Where the dragon sweeped the princess off from the floor, the mermaid fell in love with a wizard, a creation who kiss his scientist, A queen who found love in her reflection. Just some drabbles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters from Fairy Tail, Danganronpa, Persona.**

 _Summary: Where the dragon sweeped the princess off from the floor, the mermaid fell in love with a wizard, a creation who kiss his scientist, A queen who found love in her reflection_

* * *

It's so boring in the castle. I cannot do anything I want nor love.

And the worse thing is, my father arranged me to marry a prince that i never meet before.

But my life's turning point is on that day.

A dragon flying and came to our castle one day, making all the castle guards went to fight with it. This dragon has strange characteristics. He has some features of a human, where he has dragon horns, wings and tail.

He breaths fire to every guard that tries to stop him, and suddenly he starts talking, "I want to see the princess!"

I don't want anymore casualties. So i try my best not to get scared and step forward.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia is me. You just want to capture me right? Let the guards go and don't hurt anyone of them."

"Oh so you are the princess huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

He really is dumb, right? Revealing his name in front of everyone, as if taunting them to find and capture him.

Before I can say anything, he comes near me, then carries me bridal style.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Let go of the princess!"

He flies high, making the guards unable to reach him. I scream on top of my lungs, scared of the sudden flight. He laughs heartily and grins to me, "Do you know why i kidnap you, princess?"

"W-w-hy?"

"Because I fall in love with you."

 _-Nalu-_

* * *

I only wanted to try to be a human, trying to feel what it's like to walk on two legs, instead of swimming with a tail.

I heard from my sisters that there's a wizard who can make a concoction to turn our tail into a pair of legs. So i travel far just to meet this wizard. I know i will have to pay a price, and it might cause my life.

Little did i know that my heart is stolen right from the bat.

The rumours about him never did him any justice. He has a well toned body, and his eyes looks like he is going to swallow me whole. I try my best to keep my composure, asking him about the potion. He said there's no such thing and turns me away.

The very next day, i went to see him again, and he answers the same thing to me, close the sea shell door right in my face. I don't think i can give up yet.

Since when did my intention changed? Is it when I saw his face? Since when my trip to his house become my daily routine?

Finally, he bursted out in anger and shouted at me, "I don't know how to make a potion! Just go back already, princess!"

"I'm not here for the potion."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I think I fall in love with you."

 _-Gruvia-_

* * *

Who am I?

I was thinking about that but then I can see someone in front of me. She looks terrified. Then i tried to get her attention.

"Hello?"

"Eekk, forgive me! I shouldn't created you! You must have hate me since your looks terrified my whole family!"

I turned to the mirror and saw my full body. My left arm has a woman's hand attached to it, with the stitches still visible. My left eye is totally red and hollow. No wonder I cannot see well. Other than that, i don't think I look any different than other humans.

"I must have scared you. A trash like me is worthless anyway."

"No it was me who is worthless! I cannot give you the best! You can punish me however you want!"

My brain starts to think for a while, and I thought of a great idea. I walked to her direction, and stopped directly in front of her. Her whole body is shivering. Is my looks that terrifying? Well maybe for the hollow eye. My face close in to hers, trying to see her face properly. She has big round eyes, long eyelashes, a beauty mark below her left eye, and some bandages sticking on her right cheek.

"How do I call you?"

"Err, d-o you mea-n my nam-e? My name-'s Mikan Tsumiki!"

"Then how do you call me?"

Her eyes widened. Maybe she didn't expect this question? Then she fidgets with her skirt for a while, then mumbled softly.

"Nagito Komaeda."

I don't know why I suddenly had an impulse like that. I just felt the urge.

I kissed her right on the lips.

 _-Komamiki-_

* * *

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror is not answering again. Instead, it always shows a boy's reflection to me. I wonder is it broken? Maybe i should find another magic mirror or something.

"I feel so bored!"

"Then maybe you can ask other questions instead of just the same old one."

Who's talking? I turned around and saw the boy in the mirror starts moving around, then he raised his hand to knock on the mirror glass.

"You can talk? Are you the mirror's spirit? Why don't you answer my question everyday!"

"I'm just too lazy to talk."

"Then why do you start talking now?"

"Because I'm bored?"

I can't believe this guy. Seriously, i should break it and see whether he can come out from it, so that I can beat him to a plup or something.

"Hey, let me ask you this question."

He raised his eyebrow, and nodded. I lazily trace the mirror with my fingers, and asked, "What should I do with my stepdaughter snow white? Should I kill her off before she takes over this kingdom?"

"Why do you want to kill her?"

"She acts like a spoiled brat! Ughh, I don't know anymore!"

"I know one thing you can do."

I look at him and asked him to continue. He then mouth 4 words to me.

"You can love me."

 _Makoto Yuki, Minako Arisato_


End file.
